Emma Hill
|last= |status=Alive |aka=Denise Harris LenoreThe title of a poem by Edgar Allan Poe describing the death of a young womane (Internet) |residence= |profession=Nanny (Cover) |affiliation=The Followers (2003-present) |family=''Sharon Cooper'' - Mother }} "Maybe he's not so bad. Maybe we just don't understand him." Emma Hill, also known as Denise Harris, is one of Joe's Followers. Biography Emma was born to Sharon Cooper on July 8, 1987. Her mother, who apparently raised her on her own, was openly unloving and would often bring men home and have loud sex with them while Emma was nearby. Emma first met Joe when she procured his signature at a book signing for his release of his critically panned book, The Gothic Sea. After his conviction, she started to visiting him in prison and cut her hair short on his suggestion. On one of her numerous prison visits, Caroll set her up on a blind date with Jacob Wells, one of his Followers, and since then they have continued to date. At one dinner, when she introduced Jacob to her mother, Emma stabbed her mother to death in front of Jacob after her mother made one too many coy comments. Emma and Jacob hid the body in the wall of Emma's house. 2008-2013 Living under the alias of Denise, Emma began working for Claire Matthews as a babysitter for Ms. Matthews' and Joe Carroll's son, Joey. After Carroll escaped from prison, Emma kidnapped Joey and reunited with fellow followers Jacob and Paul. After reuniting, Emma, Jacob and Paul made their way to a house in the country, where they intended to keep Joey. 2013 In the events of Chapter Two Emma, Paul, and Jacob all arrive at the farmhouse. She has Joey convinced he is on an adventure. But tensions rise as Paul becomes jealous of the relationship of Jacob and Emma. He becomes even more jealous in The Poet's Fire and has developed a hate toward Emma. For Jacob's sake and the mission's sake he tries to confront Emma; but she cuts his arm. He calls he a bitch and later goes to the convenience store and picks up convenience store worker; Megan Leeds. This displeases Emma as it not only puts everything at risk; it also risks Joey seeing her. Despite her protests Jacob and Paul bring Megan to the basement. Things begin to heat up at the farmhouse in Mad Love when Paul tells Emma about how Jacob has been lying. She states that she knows that they have been lovers before and she doesn't care. But Paul tells her his other secret which is that Jacob has never killed before. She forces Jacob to be the one to kill Megan but he cannot do it and lets her go. Emma and Paul go after her and Emma stabs her; giving her only a flesh wound. Megan is tied back up and Paul and Emma go to the shower to clean themselves off. Jacob walks in and apologizes almost in tears and they forgive him; Emma stating that they aren't giving up on him and Jacob joins them in the shower with his clothes on. We learn in the very beginning of The Siege that the shower scene from Mad Love led a threesome with Paul & Jacob. After Jacob catches Joey; Emma talks to him to try to comfort him but all that ends up doing is causing Joey to run off. Emma finds him but not before he talks to the neighbors who recognized him. Emma tells Paul to go "Thank them" for finding Joey. They go back to the farmhouse as Paul kills the neighbors. Emma locks Joey in his room and meets Hank Flynn she starts to pack up and explain the situation to Paul and Jacob when they come in. As they are packing up; they hear gunshots and find Hank and a police officer dead. They split up and search the area. Immediately following the events of The Siege, The Fall starts with Emma running into the house with Jacob, seeing Paul and Ryan with a gun at Ryan's head. She puts Joey to sleep using "Special Milk", she is in control in this episode while she tries not to freak out herself. She talks to Agent Debra Parker on the phone and we learn that all of the artwork done by Emma, refers to her mother and shows that despite what her mother did and who she was, Emma still loved her. She calls Roderick and he gets Emma and Joey out of there to safety; but forcing her to leave Paul and Jacob. Emma and Joey follow Officer Marsdan who shoots Agent Weston in the chest; saying she is with Roderick. Ryan catches up to them and shoots and kills the Officer but Emma and Joey escape. She gets a tearful call from Jacob, demanding and begging and questioning answers why she left them. She begins to cry and hangs up. While on the road she and Joey stop off at the new temporary location. It looks to be a mechanics shop run by Bo. As Joey is using the bathroom he stumbles upon the Warden's daughter and Bo yells at him but Emma jumps to his defense, showing she really cares for Joey like her own. Later when Joey lets the Warden's daughter go, Bo tries to attack Joey but Emma holds a gun to him. She is quickly subdued but saved by Charlie Mead. They later leave the mechanics shop after Bo is killed by Charlie. They are seen once again at the end of the episode when Joe Carroll arrives at the property. She hugs Joe and watches as Joey meets his father for the first time. Emma begins to comfort and try to make a move on Joe. Joe tells her that she was an instrumental role in bringing Joey back to him. He tells her if now he only had Claire things would be better. She tells him that everyone is waiting and shows him a mass gathering of his followers. She talks with Joe outside as he looks around at all of his followers. Joe asks if there is any word from Paul or Jacob but Emma sadly says no and Joe says we have to assume they are safe since there is nothing on the news and no word from them. A police car pulls up and Emma; looking scared is pushed behind Joe. The officer walks over and hugs Joe, revealing himself to be the mysterious Roderick. She and Joe are later seen getting sloshed; she tells Joe he can't handle his liquor since he's been completely sober for a long time. She tries to have sex with Joe but he responds that he loves his wife. She is seen later; watching sadly as Charlie Mead asks Joe to kill him for failing to beat Claire's location out of Mike Weston and letting Claire get away not once but twice. After Joe kills Charlie; sad about killing his friend, Emma brings him towels and then one thing leads to another, Emma this time having a response for "I love my wife" she responds with "She's not here" and they have sex. Known victims *Sharon Cooper (stabbed to death) Trivia *Emma drives a green Kia Soul. References Category:Main Characters Hill Category:Characters